


Elevator buttons and Morning air

by MissEms



Category: Phan
Genre: Elevators, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator buttons and Morning air

"Look, I already told you why we can't tell them, Phil! We dont have any fucking privacy now! Just imagine if they knew!" Dan crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe they were having this argument again.

"Dan I can't keep living like this! We've been living a lie! When are you going to realize that this can't keep going on forever?" Phil asked, his voice shrill and obviously annoyed. "I just don't understand why you're so against the subscribers knowing about us."

"Because they'll never fucking leave us alone if we tell them! Everything will change, don't you get it?" Dan was practically yelling now and Phil was silent for a moment, his face expressionless.

"Yeah sure, everything will change. God forbid people know that you're with someone like  _me,_ Dan. You're ashamed of me, I completely understand," Phil said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had to swallow the lump building up in this throat. 

For a brief moment hurt registered in Dan's eyes, but it was soon replaced with anger. "Don't you fucking dare," he said quietly, his tone angry. "You know damn well that I am not ashamed of you."

Phil had already turned his back, making his way toward the front door of the flat. "Then maybe you could try acting like it," he mumbled, his voice breaking on the last word as he slammed the door behind him. 

Phil knew Dan would follow him. Of course he would. But Phil didn't want him to. He punched the ground floor button on the elevator and waited impatiently for the doors to close.

Just as the opening was nearly gone, Dan's hand slipped through the crack, sending the doors open again. Dan slipped into the elevator and Phil frowned.

"Leave me alone Dan," Phil said angrily. "Please just go. I don't want to see you right now." His voice was shaky.

"Phil, you can't just run away every time something doesn't go your way," Dan said with an edge to his voice. 

Phil crossed his arms and moved to the opposite side of the lift, staring down at his feet. He wanted nothing more than for Dan to just leave. Why the hell did he have to follow him?

Dan sighed. "You can't ignore me forever you know," he said quietly. 

Phil didn't move, but instead focused on the floor numbers. He would make his escape as soon as they hit the ground floor. he didn't know where he would go. Just away from Dan. he couldn't even look at him right now. He quickly realized he wouldn't get the chance to do so when the elevator suddenly stopped and the lights went out within a matter of seconds.

"What the fuck." The panic was evident in Dan's voice. Dan hit the emergency button about a million times, which seemed to do nothing, and then began hitting other buttons at random to try to fix the problem. Phil just squinted in the darkness, annoyed by Dan's nonsense. The buttons obviously weren't doing anything.

After a minute of mumbled expletives, a calm voice came through a small speaker in the ceiling. "Please remain calm while our team works to fix the problem. It could be a while, but please do not panic, as we are working as fast as we can to get you out."

"Great," Dan mumbled slouching against the wall and sitting down opposite of where Phil stood. 

Phil remained silent, although he was screaming on the inside. This was probably the worst thing that could have possibly happened today. He avoided looking at Dan, and sat down in the corner, staring at the floor. 

The two sat in silence for what seemed to be the longest two minutes of Phil's life, the air thick and awkward between them. he hated the awkwardness. it wasn't supposed to be awkward with Dan. Dan broke the silence. "Phil," he started, his voice uneasy. "Please don't be mad at me," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I just- I'm scared of what might happen if we come out."

Phil didn't look up. He almost didn't reply at all. "I'm not really mad. I'm just- I don't know. It's like you're ashamed to be with me," he mumbled. He forced back the lump in his throat as he spoke. "That's what it feels like at least."

Dan frowned, daring to scoot forward, closer to Phil. "I'm not ashamed of you. You're the most incredible person in the whole world, Phil. You're my everything, so stop saying that I'm ashamed of you because I'm not, and I never could be." 

Phil looked up, unable to stop the tears that were already falling down his face. "Well then why cant we tell them Dan? I can't keep going on like this. I can't keep running from it, it's driving me mad." He choked on a sob, trembling. He hated everything about this. He hated arguing and crying and having to keep such a big secret. He hated not being able to show Dan off to the world. Most of all, he hated the tension between he and Dan. It was the most gut wrenching thing he'd ever experienced, fighting with the man he loved.

Dan crawled over, sitting beside Phil and wrapping both arms securely around the older man. "I just thought that telling everyone would ruin everything. We'd never have privacy. I don't know, I just feel like it would make what we have less special."

"Dan, nothing in the world could possibly make what we have any less special," Phil whimpered, tears still running down his cheeks. "Don't you get that? I can't keep lying anymore Dan. I can't-" He joked on his words and took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry," Dan whispered, and began planting kisses to Phil's temple, his lips soft and warm and so familiar it made Phil feel weak. "I didn't know you were hurting this much. I don't want you to feel like this," Dan continued, his lips still against Phil's skin. "We can tell them Phil. I just want you to be happy." Dan whispered.

Phil looked up at Dan, his eyes puffy. "Really?" he asked softly. "But I thought-"

"Fuck, it doesn't matter. Not if its been hurting you to keep it a secret. All I want is for you to be happy. Thats all I've ever wanted since the day I met you. I love you."

Phil smiled weakly. "I love you too Dan," he whispered. "Thank you."

Dan held Phil closely, ocasionally pressing gentle kisses to his temple or cheek. "I'm sorry for being an ass," he whispered.

"Stop apologizing," Phil mumbled. 

"No, I mean it," Dan said. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

 

      

     

 

    

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) please leave a comment with any feedback!


End file.
